inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3 (Revolution): A Dire Situation
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven Episode 3 (Revolution): A Dire Situation "Captain!" "Isamu-san!" "Nii-chan!" "Hang in there, man!" Hideyoshi said, rushing towards the computer, trying to fix what was wrong. Isamu was panting hard, he could hardly breathe. While inside the stimulator, he was fighting hard, but was pretty much only getting beaten up. He was fighting for his life. (~) Inside the Virtual Reality (~) "I... I need to hang on... for everyone! I can't lose to the likes of these robot opponents! It may be going berserk, but I need to complete this training, I need to beat them, otherwise I'm going to be stuck in here for who knows how long!" Isamu thought. He was at his goalkeeping position, while his opponents kept flying the soccer balls towards him, not letting him even stand up or take a break. Isamu clenched his fists. "These stupid robots...! There's no way to control them! Ow!!" He fell down again, when one robot threw a ball to his stomach. He lay flat on the ground. "I know this isn't the time to be lying down... but what can I do?!" Then he checked the time. "The time is slowly going by. I can't be worrying my teammates and my brother! I'm their Captain!" He then slapped himself across the face. "It's okay! You can do this, Isamu!" He encouraged himself. Then he got up and stood before his berserk opponents. "I'm going to beat them!" (~) Outside (~) "WHERE DID THE COACH GO TO?!" Hideyoshi bellowed, slamming his fist on the desk. Kohaku flinched, obviously not prepared for Hideyoshi's anger. "I-I don't know. That's what I would like to know." "Does anyone know his number?!" "No.." They all said. Hideyoshi sat there frustrated, with his hands in his hair. "Please... Isamu, please, be alright!" Hideyoshi thought. Then Kohaku broke the silence, saying, "I'm going to go get Nobu. He's quite badly injured." "Alright, go ahead." Hideyoshi said. With Isamu being stuck in the stimulator, he decided to take his job temporarily. He is ex-captain, after all. Kohaku and some others went to get Nobu, and they got a stretcher for him. When they were at Nobu's place, Ryoko asked, "Nii-chan, are you okay?!" "Y-yeah... I'm fine... for now anyway. How's Captain?" "He's still stuck inside the virtual reality. And we still don't know where the whereabouts of the coach." "This really is a disaster... Who the hell decided to release such a ferocious beast inside this underground training anyway?" Ryoko just shrugged. "Where's the damn manager?" "He's outside the training camp, looking for Coach." Kohaku then lifted him up to the stretcher. "You okay, buddy?" "Yeah, thanks for the lift." "Don't sweat it." "I wonder where the coach ran off to though." "You're not suspecting him of anything, are you?" "Well... let's be honest here. I am a bit suspicious." Shocked, Hideyoshi asked, "Why's that?" "Well, I mean, he went missing during the most emergency of times. He was the one who told us to train here. He should know what's up with this place." Hideyoshi thought for a bit. Then he nodded slowly. "That's true. Anyhow, we should be worried about Captain first." "Yeah. I wonder how he's holding up." (~) Inside the Virtual Reality II (~) "Bring it on, guys! I'm ready for you!" Isamu yelled. Though he was slowly running out of energy, he was hanging on desperately for dear life. The robots hadn't been using any hissatsu techniques so far, however, their speed and power is beyond his limits. It is really painful every time they kick. "C'mon, guys! What's wrong, eh?! You're getting slower!" Even though he knew that wasn't true, he was trying to act tough for his teammates. One of the robots got near him and kicked the ball, and Isamu screamed, "GODDOO HANDDOO Z!!!! AHHHHHHH!!" And the soccer ball flew into the goal. "Is my God Hand Z not good enough?! I've already tried several hissatsu techniques already! Ugh, c'mon man! I can't die here!" He got up. "Koi!" And the robots flew-kicked the ball from such a far distance. And it was in!!! Isamu didn't even have time to react. He was knocked over in an instant. "Mom... dad... what should I do?!" (~) Outside II (~) Outside the virtual reality, everyone was panicking. Isamu didn't have much time left inside the stimulator. Coach was still missing, and everything was chaotic. "Nobu, how are you feeling?" Hideyoshi asked, for the second time. "I'm alright, thanks. We should really worry more about Captain." "I don't know how he's holding up, but I have faith in him. I believe that he will make it in time." Hideyoshi grinned, "Even though Captain's always late." Nobu burst out laughing at that. "S-sir!" The manager came up, running to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi groaned, "What is it this time?!" "Coach Miyazaki is back! But... he's badly injured!" "What?!" "Where did he even go, of all times?!" "Come see for yourself!" Then they all ran to where the bus was, and saw the coach. "K-kontoku! Where were you?!" "What the hell happened to you?!" "This place is such a wreck!" Everyone was complaining one after another. Coach Miyazaki panted. "T-there's... there's something... I need... to tell... everyone..." "Quick, someone get him first aid kits!" And another added, "Get him some water!" Then Hideyoshi informed, "Captain is stuck inside the virtual reality stimulator training. The opponents he's facing is too much for him, and it's going berserk. I can't get him out. And even worse, there's a time limit for that thing. Also, Nobu is badly injured." "No, I'm fine, you should go tend to Captain first!" Hideyoshi looked at him, then back at the coach. "Anyhow, where were you this whole time?! We were in such an emergency, and what happened to you?! Why are you injured too?!" "I-I'll do some explaining later. Please, let's go inside for now." "Yes, sir. Guys, get him inside! And tend to him if you will." "How did things end up like this?! This was supposed to be a training camp! Isn't it?!" Hideyoshi thought. Preview of Episode 4 (Revolution): P Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, I was training in this virtual reality stimulation training when I learned that I was stuck inside! Nobu was also badly injured. The coach has finally come back, but he was also badly injured! What is going on?! Coach Miyazaki is about to tell us an astounding secret about this facility and P Eleven! What has he discovered?! Next on Second Season of Universe Series! P Eleven!